


Rafflesia

by PerfectLoveLetter



Series: Cloudy Skies (fluff) [1]
Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Loona - Freeform, sat in my drafts, stinky heejin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 07:16:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20131465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfectLoveLetter/pseuds/PerfectLoveLetter
Summary: Heejin lets Hyejoo wear all of her clothes, but now she's starting to run out of things to wear herself.orHeejin doesn't have time to wash her four outfits, and tries to keep the stench a secret from Hye.





	Rafflesia

**Author's Note:**

> Premise: Person B always wears Person A's clothes. Person A ends up saying 'keep it' cause Person B looks so cute. But Person A is steadily running out of clothes.
> 
> Bonus: College AU
> 
> Heejin POV

"Is that your girlfriend?"

"Huh?" I look up from my laptop to address my seatmate, Chaewon. I'm trying to take copious notes but any mention of my girlfriend is worth missing a few slides.

She points toward a seat to the left. "That girl over there! That's Hyejoo right?" Chae has her chin in both her hands, staring at Hyejoo in a way I'm kinda not okay with. "I like how she dresses now. It's a huge improvement from that goth style she rocked before."

_Oh_. "I- Yeah..." We both look back to the professor to keep taking notes, but something she'd said catches my attention. "Hey, wait! What's wrong with her goth clothes?"

Chae sighs. "These clothes just fit her better, you know? She's a soft person, but her old style made her look so unapproachable."

It kinda hurts that she's right.

The two of us bring our full focus back to the lecture. We don't talk much outside of class so we don't exactly distract each other during class. Eventually, the lecture comes to an end, and I briefly wave at Hyejoo, who has to rush to her next class. Chaewon stops me before I head out of the lecture hall.

"Hey, wait up!" She lightly grabs my wrist, and I turn and lean on a table. I don't have a class for a while, so I'm in no rush. "We should totally hang out outside of class!" I nod as she holds her phone in my direction, so we exchange phones to input each others contact info. "You just seem like a cool person, and I think it would be good to have a friend in class in case i feel like skipping, hehe." She holds a gang sign up that I don't recognize.

"Honestly I think I'd die of awkwardness if I had to sit alone in class..." I let out a nervous laugh.

She envelops me in a hug, before I can stop her. "Well I guess we'll have to skip together then, ain't that right?" Chae catches a whiff quickly and she's quick to push me back to a distance, her nose crinkling in disgust.

She noticed, but doesn't say anything. We share an awkward goodbye, and I take a second to sniff my sundress. Is it really that bad?

~~~

"Heekie!"

I was resting on a bench waiting for Hyejoo's afternoon classes to finish. She runs towards me in a grey, long sleeve casual shirtdress. Chae's right, she does look adorable in more casual clothes. That dress looks amazing on her. MY dress looks amazing on her.

"Did you wait long for me?" _OH MY GOD HER POUT_.

We're already a package but I still can't help but get flustered. "O-Oh no, I just got here."

She takes a seat next to me, immediately wrapping her arms around my neck. Her legs are strewn across my lap. _Oh god._ She can totally smell me, this could get dangerous. "Thanks again for letting me borrow this dress." She speaks softly, and practically straight in my ear. Her cool, raspy voice makes me shiver and I can't get enough of it. "I got so many compliments today!" I can see how her eyes sparkle with how close she sits. I can only imagine how bright they shined when someone would have complimented her.

"I'm so happy to hear that, Hye." I knead my lip between my teeth. "Do you wanna keep it?"

"Heekie I can't do that, I've already taken so many of your clothes!"

_THE POUT. _"I-It's okay, I barely wear that one. Besides, it looks a lot better on you! You're curvier." I try teasing her to hide how disappointed I am... That's the third dress this week.

"Unnie, stop! I'm not THAT curvy..." She playfully shoves my shoulder, only to return her arms to their spot around my neck.

"I'm just kidding, you know that babe~"

She presses further into me, planting a kiss on my cheek. "You're the best, Heekie!" My breath hitches, but I can't bring it in myself to tell her. Soon enough, Hyejoo sinks a little to nuzzle her face into the crook of my neck. She inhales deeply, causing me to silently panic, but she has no reaction. "I still have another class today, so I really can't stay."

I push a smile forward, hoping she doesn't see through my facade. "Well don't let me hold you up, Hye. I l-love- Oh she's gone." The second she's out of earshot, I let out a sigh I didn't know I was holding in.

~~~

I slide the key into my door and open it just enough to let me slip inside. I lock it quietly and press my forehead against it. This is getting out of hand.

"Wait, Heejin?"

I jump in place, turning my head over my shoulder before seeing someone sitting at our couch. I wasn't expecting to see anyone home as my roommate Hyunjin typically has to work around this time.

"Chae? What are you doing in m-"

Hyunjin's door opens, and she walks out in only an oversized t-shirt, as she tends often does, drying her hair with a towel. "Oh honey, do you usually get home this early?"

Chaewon gets up from where she's sitting and her head turns back and forth between Hyunjin and me. "H-honey? Heejin, you're dating two girls? OMG wait you're cheating? Wait, Hyunnie, are you-"

She's shut up with a kiss from Hyunjin. I didn't even know they were a thing and now I feel like I'm intruding. Hyunjin coos at her partner. "You talk too much." Chaewon tries to speak up but has a gay panic. I totally feel that.

"Chae, it's okay. Hyun and I are roommates slash best friends," I try to reassure her. "And as for you, Kim Hyunjin, why didn't you tell your best friend you've been dating someone! You're already on a kissing basis?"

Hyunjin says nothing, choosing to nuzzle herself into the crook of Chaewon's neck, so the blonde speaks for her. Or at least she tries to. "Th-that's n-n-new actually... Y-You just s-s-saw our first k-k-"

"Anyways, someone smells really bad in here, and it isn't Chae!" Hyunjin takes one more long inhale of Chaewon's shoulder, the latter swooning and falling onto our couch, the former walking over to me and pinching her nose. She sniffs me again, _god she's so weird_, then puts a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry for calling you smelly, you didn't tell me it was just your clothes!"

"Eh- what? How can you tell from sniffing me?"

"I just have a good sense of smell." _Right_. She kneels onto the floor and starts drying her hair with her towel again. "Now shut up and change into something not smelly. Since my date's unconscious, you're spending time with me until she wakes up."

I step into my room, not bothering to close the door and take off my smelly, orange-striped sundress, tossing it into the hamper with the two other outfits I have left. Silently, I throw on a We Bare Bears t-shirt and slip past a sleeping Chae as I dump my hamper out into the washing machine. Don't knock me for wearing just a shirt, at least I'm wearing underwear, unlike a certain roommate...

I'm surprised by a backhug from a still wet Hyunjin. "Heedge, that's like four things. Let me toss my laundry in too." She steps into her room and returns with a full hamper and a blanket for Chae. "Why have you so set on wearing like three outfits these past few weeks? Aren't you a model for that Wong clothing line?"

Almost inaudibly, I explain to her my dilemma. It's extremely embarrassing, and part of me doesn't want Chaewon to suddenly wake up and hear me. My voice is almost a whisper. "So the thing is, Hyejoo started borrowing my clothes recently. It wasn't like a problem at first, but everyone's been complimenting her for her change in style, and now I can't say no to her when she asks to keep something! I'm seriously running out of clothes, so I'm rewearing outfits... and I can't keep washing everything so my clothes smell... But she looks so good in my clothes!"

"Yeah, it's a serious improvement from her goth outfits." _OH MY GOD CHAEWON WOKE UP. I guess I'll just die._

Hyunjin wears a confused expression as she joins Chae under the blanket. She turns back towards me. "Am I the only one who likes her goth clothes? It's like that whole 'sugar is sweeter when there's salt' kinda thing." She does air quotes with her hands, and Chae mirrors her mockingly behind her back.

Awkwardly, I start fiddling with my thumbs. "I liked them too but, she looks so happy when she tells me all the compliments she's been getting..."

Hyunjin tilts her head, catching Chaewon copying her again as they break into bright smiles. Turning her attention back to me, she says "Why don't you wear the shirts I've been buying you?" She tugs on the collar of her t-shirt, which matches mine.

I'm surprised to find Chaewon explaining for me. "Babe, she has a reputation to uphold! It's a model thing!" Hyunjin quietly teases her for saying _babe_.

Suddenly, Hyunjin's face lights up with an idea. "Hey honey, don't you get a clothing shipment every first of the month from Wong Industries?" I nod as she continues. "Just tough it out for another week and you'll have a whole month of new outfits!"

It's gonna be a long week.

A long, _stinkin'_ week.

~~~

I try my best to avoid Hyejoo as much as possible for the rest of the week. I don't want her to ask why I smell bad: I know I won't be able to lie to her if she asks. It's a Thursday night, and my shipment comes in tomorrow. Idlely, my feet swing off the side of my bed as I listen to a new girl group that debuted this month.

Here I was, thinking that avoiding my girlfriend would be easy.

_We ain't got no time to sleep, the crowd always wa-_

My music stops playing suddenly, quickly being replaced by my ringer. I flip over to see who's calling, and I'm shocked to see Hyejoo's face pop up. Taking a deep breath, I almost decide to ignore it but end up picking up.

"Heekie..." Her voice sounds weak, but the effect is strong enough to shatter my heart into little bits.

"Hye, what's wrong?" I almost miss the sniffling coming from the other end. "Sweetie, are you crying?"

She chokes on her own words and it's somehow both beautiful and sorrowful. "I haven't seen you in a while... I miss you..." _Ouch._ A moment of silence for my heart, if you would. "I asked Hyunnie if you were avoiding me, and she said you were..."

_Hyunjin you little..._ "Hyejoo, I'm sorry... I can explain."

"It's okay, Hyunjin explained everything. She said you were busy and didn't want me to know so I wouldn't worry... I'm the one who should apologize for being like this..." Her shaky breaths come through my speaker, running through my spine like a ghost would. "I just really wanna see you right now, Heekie."

Good to know Hyunjin was actually covering for me... I put on some shorts and grab my drawstring. "I've had enough studying for today, I wanna see you too Hyejoo~" It's probably best for her to not know I was actually just lazing about. "I'll be there in ten." I take some time to find my glasses, and grab some things for Hye. The pantry is my only stop before exiting my apartment, but I do notice Hyunjin watching a sleeping Chaewon on the couch as I shuffle past them. I shovel in a bunch of candy from an assorted box, though I don't fit much in as I hadn't emptied my drawstring beforehand. Hyun and I briefly salute to each other before I step out the door.

It was beginning to rain outside, but I had no need to go out. Hyunjin and I live together in the campus apartments and Hyejoo lives with her cousin Chaeyoung in the floor below us, who I run into as I approach their door.

"Oh hi Hee-genius!" I haven't seen her in a while, probably due to the fact that I've barely been to Hye's apartment. Her hair has grown longer, she looks so good that I'm caught staring for too long. "Yes, I am in fact, pretty, hehe. get in line!"

Shaking my head, I playfully shove her shoulder as she turns around to unlock the door for me.

"Just so you know, Heejinks, Hye's in a pretty tight spot right now." Gingerly, she looks over her shoulder to the now unlocked door. "She told me she really needed to see you and that I had five minutes to get out... I took ten on accident..."

"Hey it's okay, Chae." I hold open my drawstring bag to show her the countless bags of Swedish Fish piled inside. "I'll take care of it." I give her a wink to prove my point, but she only looks back at me in disgust.

"Hee-Hee these smell really bad..." She fans her nose for emphasis. "Did you check the expiration date?"

Taking a look for myself, I get a strong whiff of a familiar scent: my dirty clothes. My hand goes first to my mouth to cover a gasp, before it dives in to find the perpetrator. As I pull it out, Chae gags, and an entire hoodie comes out. "These were dark times. Tell no one."

I set the hoodie down next to the door and start pushing Chaeyoung towards the exit, but she stops me. "It's kinda cold in there, you can go in and steal one of my hoodies if need be."

My eyes glare on their own. "Don't you think Tzuyu or Hye will get mad?"

"Yes..... or...."

"Yes, they will. Ugh. Just go already!"

I wave at her retreating figure before stepping inside, taking the smelly hoodie with me. Hyejoo isn't in the living room so I toss my hoodie into their washer. Making my way towards her room I can make out sniffling. I open the door as quietly as possible and my eyes land on a hunched over Hyejoo, playing Animal Crossing with the sound on, her back to the door. "Hyejoo?"

"That was longer than ten minutes..." She turns her head over her shoulder, pouting, though her breaths are shaky and unrhythmic.

I slink over to her bed, wrapping my arms around her shoulders as she continues playing her game. Last time I was here, she wanted me to start a new town with her, so I got to choose the names. It warms my heart to know she still plays on that save. "I'm here now, aren't I?" She leans back a little to snuggle into me, letting out a low hum. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I guess I'm just being needy..." I can feel her vibrations when she speaks and I feel myself holding on tighter.

I bring my lips close to her ear, speaking softly. "Need to talk about anything, sweetie?"

"Nothing really..." Her lips purse as she contemplates her next sentence. "I just wanted to be close to you, even if we don't talk."

I nod and pull her towards the wall her bed is set up against. I sit back against it and she lays in front of me while I run my fingers through her hair. Rain softly beats at her window while her 3DS murmurs peaceful music, making my ears tingle, relaxed. I shut my eyes and focus on the form laying on top of me, her steady breathing a stark contrast to her erratic sobbing from when I came in. Her hair feels like the cascading sheets of rain falling down outside. When my eyes open again, I can't help but peek at what she's wearing. It's a black t-shirt with some cyberpunk looking game I don't recognize (I'm only familiar with games when she introduces me to them). Looking at her clothes gets me thinking about my own clothing situation as my eyes lazily sweep her room.

Now that I have time to look around, it's really messy in here.

Hyejoo normally puts her clothes away because she tends to play her games in various positions on the floor, so her mess is usually contained in her closet or drawers. Instead, her floor is dotted with various garments closer to the walls, as if they'd been tossed aside. It isn't just the clothes I've given her. I can recognize the numerous articles of clothing I'd given her, strewn about, but I can pick out a lot of her own, darker-styled clothing. Her full length mirror is on the ground, tipped over on it's side, and with that I can piece it all together.

She's struggling with the contrast in styles, unsure if she should dress for herself or for the compliments others give her. Or is it for me? Am I the cause of this? Is she only wearing my clothes because I call her pretty in them?

She notices me staring around her room.

"I- Sorry it's such a mess..." She can sense my suspicion and I can feel her uneasy breaths as she lays against me.

"Hyejoo, you can talk to me about this..."

She sits up and turns around, trying find words but only stutters come out. Her face seemed apathetic yet peaceful earlier, but it scrunches up tensely as tears begin to well up around her eyes. I pull her into my shoulder as she begins to cry quietly. The sounds of rain turn plumper, feeling heavier than before as Hyejoo shakes in my hold. Her game starts playing a light song that sounds like a music box.

"I-I'm sorry-" Her words are choppy from her sobs. "I'm s-such a mess..."

Rubbing circles in her back, I plant a soft kiss on the top of her head. "Shh it's okay hon... You'll be okay." We stay like this for a while, without saying anything. Hyejoo isn't exactly the wordiest person I know, she shows her affection through physical touch, so me avoiding her must've been taking a toll on her. As she continues to quiver in my arms, I take another look around the room. I can't stop myself from worrying as my mind tries to crank out an explanation for the disarray in her room. Maybe she really is only wearing the clothes because I like them. It's such a stark contrast from how she likes to dress herself. I should tell be honest with her. I should tell her that I'm running out of clothes, and that I liked her darker style. I should tell her I stink. I'm one stinky Heejin :(

"Heekie?" I'm snapped out of my thoughts when Hyejoo tilts her head up to look at me. My shirt is damp with her tears and her bare face is flushed red.

I shouldn't have these thoughts right now, but _on god_ my girlfriend is so cute... I just wanna hold her (done) and protect her (to be announced). "What's wrong baby?"

"I..." Her eyes start to well up again, so I lean my head forward to plant a kiss where her eyebrows meet. She let's out a choked sob but the kiss calmed her down enough to stop herself from crying out. "I need to be honest with you, Heekie..."

"It's okay honeybuns, take your time~" Leaving one hand around her waist for support, I move my other hand to brush through her hair, as I know it calms her down. I don't mind catering to her love language.

Her sniffles are still frequent, though they become one with the consistent beat of rain on her window. She moves her face closer to mine, until our noses touch, but she doesn't do anything other than stare longingly into my eyes. Her eyelashes are so pretty, and the tears make them glitter like the ocean water as the sun sets. Her deep, dark eyes remind me of the night sky. We've never kissed mouth to mouth before, but when she leans in to kiss the underside of my nose, my breath hitches as I feel her lips ghost over mine. I can't help but grab at her hair as she continues. She maneuvers around my mouth, leaving a trail of kisses down the side of my mouth and along my jawline, ultimately ending in the crook of my neck, where she chooses to stop and nuzzle into me. My body hums with a calming static when she takes a deep breath, taking in the scent of my hair.

She doesn't move her position when she finally starts talking again. "Heekie..." It comes out almost as a plead or a whine, and it makes my neck buzz with how close she is to me. Her next sentence comes out with many pauses. "I'm stressing myself out over what to wear."

That much I could figure out. "That's okay, I get nervous about my outfits sometimes too, babe." If only she knew. "What are you trying to get all dressed up for?"

"Unnie, I don't mean like a party or special occassion..." It start's raining in Hyejoo's game too, how fitting. "I mean like, just what to wear everyday..."

I lean my head onto hers, continuing to comb my hand through her hair. "Hye, I'm not really following."

"I love the clothes you give me, when I wear anything that's yours it feels like I'm taking you with me..." She lets out a sigh, making my neck tingle as the cool air leaves her airways and runs along my skin. "It's nice that people are giving me compliments when I wear your stuff, but no one ever complimented me when I wore my goth clothing..."

"Hye..."

"No Heekie, I'm an emo freak... and still those clothes make me feel confident too. They're just, a part of who I am. But I also feel like I'd be letting you down if I don't wear the expensive clothing you've given me..." She moves her head so that her eyelashes brush my jawline, leaving a wet trail whenever she blinks. I can feel her trying to blink away oncoming tears.

She's moved to lay beside me, so I no longer have to support her by the waist. I reach over with that hand to lace our fingers together. "Hye, you're not a freak." She doesn't respond. "I've got a few things to say too..." Her free hand starts to play with the side of my shirt, letting me know I have her attention. "For one, I don't want you to ever call yourself a freak again. Your dark look is still one of the reasons I love you, to be honest. I would never force you to wear anything you don't want to, and I want you to be comfortable with the way you present yourself." My lips are chapped but it doesn't stop me. "And also, I started giving you my clothes when I saw the glitter in your eyes for the first time, when I asked if you wanted to try wearing one of my outfits. You looked so happy looking yourself over in my vanity, and I wanted to protect that spark with my life. I still do. When I heard that you kept getting compliments for it, and when I saw that spark glow even more in your eyes, I didn't hesitate to offer you more and more clothes. Truth be told, I'm actually only down to four outfits now... But if you wanted all four of them, I'd give them to you. I'd give you anything and everything, Hye."

She rolls back on top of me, staring me down again without saying anything. I'm out of breath from my rambling confession and our chests rise and fall in unison. Blue light seeps in from the small, rainy window, enveloping her face in a glow that makes me forget about the rest of her room. The tears start streaming down her face, and her voice is husky like when I'd first walked in. "Y-you..."

She closes the gap between us and our lips meet. I watch her eyes flutter shut and mine follow quickly in suit. Her lips feel like needles, but I can feel her energy flowing through them like acupuncture. She feels like a fire that you managed to start in the rain, and her warmth blankets my body like a flame, fighting back the cold of her dark room.

When she pulls away from me, I feel like a light green.

"You... you said you love me." That glitter that I've come to love so much, coated with pure awe and admiration for the revelation she's had. I didn't even mean to confess that yet. I'm so flustered, I can only nod as we keep staring into each others eyes."Bu-but if you love me, don't you trust me? You could've told me that you were running out of clothes!" She's almost whisper shouting at me and the tears in her eyes cling on to dear life as she shakes with emotion. "How was I supposed to know?"

I pull her into my chest to steady her. "Well, to be fair... my clothes smelled awful cause I kept rewearing them... We're literally attached by the hip when we're together." I tickle her hips lightly for emphasis, prompting her to look up at me and giggle softly.

"Unnie, I'm nose blind!"

_What._

"You never told me!" Hyejoo giggles again, inhaling deeply at the crook of my neck. "You're always doing that, but this whole time, you could never even smell me?" I let out a whine and she responds by kissing the corner of my mouth, making me freeze on the spot. Seeing me flustered makes her nuzzle into me further.

By now the rain has gotten lighter, and Hye's window lets in more light again, shifting the room from a dark blue to a lighter blue, almost like we're underwater. The two of us are blushing, giggling messes after exchanging light, teasing pecks to each other, trading back and forth.

Hyejoo continues to giggle against my shoulder, and I plant a kiss on the top of her head. "I love you Hye~" _A mistake?_ Suddenly the laughter stops. She looks up at me and starts bawling. "Oh my gosh, no don't cry!"

"I'm sorry Heekie, I'm just getting emotional..." _I thought we were at L-word level_?! As if she can read my mind, she shakes her head. "It's not what you said, I love you too, but..." My heart barely has any time to do flips before she continues. "I just still feel so torn my whole outfit ordeal, I just... now that we _love_ each other, I really don't want to disappont you now, like more than before..." Her voice is choppy again, but it's not as bad as before.

I lightly scratch her scalp hoping to calm her down. "Hey, hey, we can get through this together, Hye." She starts tugging at my shirt. "Why don't we try some outfits on? I'll help you work through this."

"I don't feel like it right now..."

"Maybe later then?"

She's closing off again. But that is okay. "I just wanna lay here, with you Heekie..." I give her a soft _okay_, and she stops crying. She gives a content hum, and soon falls asleep on top of me, her chest expanding as she breathes in peacefully. Without even realizing it, I start to pet her head.

We're okay, we'll get through this.

~~~

"Heejin! Hyejoo!"

I turn my head towards the sound of our names, but Hyejoo doesn't stir from her spot on my shoulder. Approaching the store front is Hyunjin and Chaewon, arms linked while Chae waves aggressively at us.

The one waving is quick to apologize for being late, but her date scolds her.

"Babe you're definitely not sorry, you took 30 minutes sitting on the toilet and playing on your phone."

Chaewon whines, hipchecking her partner, who really doesn't budge all that much. "If I don't use up my LP they wont recharge when I'm not doing anything!" The commotion wakes Hyejoo, and she sits up. Our friends continue to playfully argue in the background as I take in the beauty of sleepy Hye.

She's wearing her torn black jeans and my white blouse. We worked together on that one before leaving her dorm, and seeing her smile when she put it on will imprint my mind forever. I'm wearing my favorite oversized jean jacket, for anyone that cares.

I tune back into what Chaewon's going off about. "I'm not gonna waste my precious lovecas just to play the game!" She huffs. "It's called optimization, only true gamers get it. Hye understands my pain!" Chae looks over to try and get backing from Hye, who feigns sleep to mess with Chae. She's not doing a good job, but Hyunjin ignores it, laughing.

"Oh so you're like, a gamer right?" _I can't believe this girl._ "Cause like, you're going off in public about a game?" Hyun keeps nudging a grumbling Chaewon as they walk in to reserve a table.

I plant a kiss on Hye's forehead, who's still trying to fake being asleep. "They've already gone in ya know..."

"And what if I wanna just stay like this?"

Now it's my turn to whine. "We lay together like every night, Hye..."

She hums, ignoring me as she nuzzles into my neck again. "You smell really nice today, Heeks."

A phrase that would normally make me blush, now paints my face with offense. "You can't even smell me!"

Hyejoo is already on the move towards the door, dragging me in by the hand. "Come on Heekie," she says teasingly. "They're waiting for us~"

I sigh, but let her have this one. We finally enter the restaurant, walking over to where my roommate is happily waving at us, with her girlfriend mockingly doing the same. As we take a seat, Chae takes a moment to compliment Hye's clothes.

"Girl you could totally model! Maybe show Heejin a thing or two lol~"

Hyejoo coolly thanks her, but the second Chaewon looks away make conversation with Hyunjin, I look over to see her just sitting there with a goofy smile on her face, that sparkle in her eyes that I've grown to love. I reach over to grab her hand, and she just looks at me with the whole world in her eyes. She mouths a silent _Thank you_ to me, to which I reply with _Of course!_ When we finally look away, I reach over to take a sip from my soda, only for me to choke when Chae speaks up.

"So does Heejin still stink or are we good?"

**Author's Note:**

> Well this took forever to finally finish and release, I took this prompt and started writing in like April and it just sat in my drafts,,,, oopsie
> 
> n e ways, talk to me!!  
ig - kimlip.exe  
twit - reindeerkahei  
cc - reindeerkahei


End file.
